The Spy Family
by Weeping Wolf
Summary: This is actually an anime crossover of Samurai Champloo and Inuyasha. This was requested by Ferdinandstrat. The SAAI, the spy organization in this fanfic, has love problems, and a lot of them.
1. SAAI

**Akuma: Ta Da, my first anime crossover ever. Okay, maybe...yeah my first one. With two of my most favorite animes: Inuyasha and Samurai Champloo. I am soo mad that Samurai Champloo ended in america 3/8/06. It made me cry. Not to mention the fate of Edward from FMA on 3/11/06. And this might be my last story I'm going to be in. And I'm sooooooo sorry Suki for what I did to you in this story. I never meant to. I promise. And no Ayame, you are not in the story either. And, this is going to be hard to believe, no Kouga. **

**Inu: WHAT. You have got to be joking, you always have Kouga. Because he's your _boyfriend._**

**Akuma: Shut up, well anyway there is a intro to Inu, Sess, and my brother. Andy. He was created by _Ferdinandstrat_, who is also the guy who inspired me t make this story, and Andy is a bisexual catdog. And believe it (now I'm starting to sound like Naruto..._shiver) _Andy is coming back in another story.**

**Chapter 1: SAAI**

* * *

"New recruters huh?" Akuma sighed as she slumped her head on the table in front of her brothers. 

Sesshoumaru, the oldest (and the most normal) sibling of the group sighed and straightened his back, "I've looked at their resume' s. They do seem pretty good."

"I thought this was a spy buisiness, not a job for lazy ass teenagers." Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, "We allready got enough people as it is."

Sesshoumaru glared at the youngest brother, "We are short of one you baka."

"Now calm down Sesshoumaru, breathe in through your eyeballs and into your diapram." Andy calmly said.

Inuyasha kehed, "You had better get over her, Sesshoumaru, she's dead and gone and that's that."

"What about Kouga, he's a part of the team?" Akuma growled.

"He's dead," Andy sighed, fileing his claws.

Sesshoumaru glared at Andy, _Don't say that you imbicle._

"Shut up you cat"

"CatDOG" Andy corrected, his white cat tail twitched along with his cat ears, "And you should give up on Kouga, the army never heard from his squad so he's dead. He wasn't hot anyway."

Akuma growled and she flexed her claws. Sesshoumaru sighed, then read off a peice of paper, "Mugen, Jin, and Fuu are the ones coming today. Tommorrow, Kagura is coming. She had a problem with her old boss that she had to deal with."

Andy's cat ears twitched as his eyes gleamed, "Jin and Mugen eh, are they cute?"

The three other siblings sighed as a knock tapped on the door. "Come in" Andy sighed.

Kagome open the door a jar, "Excuse me, but the recruiters are here."

"Fine" Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out the room with the other three following. Inuyasha and Akuma still fought over the Kouga thing, but only used their eyes. Andy power-walked, anxious to see Mugen and Jin. Sesshoumaru stayed calm and collected.

When the four entered the room, Sango and Miroku were working at their desk, Kagome was holding a clip board and standing by the door way. And in the middle of the room was two males and one female. One male looked around 18, with wild dark brown hair that was spiked. The other male had his dark brown hair tied back, and glasses on his nose. The female had redish-orangish hair tied up.

"Welcome" Sesshoumaru started, "To SAAI. Please say your names."

"Mugen," the wild haired one started.

The glasses guy said, "Jin"

And the girl smiled, "And I'm Fuu."

"What does SAAI stand for anyway?" Mugen smirked, "Not like I give a rat's ass or anything."

"Sesshoumaru, Andy, Akuma, and Inuyasha." Akuma explained, she leaned against the wall. She never liked hiring new recruiters.

Mugen smiled and walked up to the wolfdog, "Hey, how about we go somewhere to night."

Akuma sighed, then smiled, "You are sure persistant." She laughed, "But there is just one problem, I'M YOUR BOSS." she punched him straight in the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. Akuma turned, "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to get some tea. And I better not see me partnered with him or anybody else for that matter, because Kouga is alive." She slammed the door behind her as the walls rattled.

"Hey Miroku" Andy smiled, leaning down on Miroku's desk, "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yes Andy" Miroku lied, Andy was always trying to go on a date with him.

Mugen growled, "What's wrong with that wolfdog bitch?"

"Nothing, she's just stubborn." Inuyasha shrugged, "It pretty much came from our father."

"Is she with anyone?" Jin popped up the question.

Everyone stared at him until Sesshoumaru replied, "Yes, but her boyfriend, Kouga, who is also her spy partner, was sent to war."

"He's dead" Inuyasha kehed, "And I don't give a rat's ass." Sesshoumaru glared at his younger brother as if to say, "_shut up you idiot."_

"I'm starting to like this Inuyasha." Mugen whispered into Fuu's ears.

"Have you noticed how much Jin and Sesshoumaru look and sound alike." Fuu whispered back.

Mugen looked from Jin to Sesshoumaru and back again, "Yep, and you wanted to tell me that why?"

"Don't know"

"Well, we better start organizing your partners." Kagome read off a clipboard. Fuu and Mugen, you two are Group F."

"Wait a second, isn't greenies suppose to be partnered with masters." Inuyasha complained.

"Well, Inuyasha, Mugen has a background in lots of spy business. And the big guy sent him to us." Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru looked at Mugen, and grimiced at the sight, Mugen was picking his nose. _No wonder the big boss wanted to get rid of him._

"And Jin, " Kagome continued, "You are partnered with Akuma and be in Group C"

"But didn't Akuma say she never wanted to be partnered with any of us and Kouga was to return," Jin pointed out.

Sesshoumaru replied, "We all know Kouga is dead. But Akuma won't accept it. Also Akuma needs a partner for an upcoming mission."

Jin didn't say another word.

Andy smiled, "If Jakotsu wasn't my partner, I would so be with you."

"Jakotsu?" Mugen questioned.

"Jakotsu is this quiet guy who I'm partnered with." Andy folded his arms. At that moment, Jakotsu entered the room. Andy rolled his eyes, "Hello Jakotsu."

Jakotsu blushed when Andy said hi to him, "Hello, Andy." Jakotsu didn't say anything and took a cup of coffie. "I just left my coffei here." He went back though the door and left the room.

"Woah, such a creepy guy." Mugen smirked.

"I thought he was a girl." Fuu lifted an eyebrow. "He sounded like a girl too."

"That's Jakotsu for you," Inuyasha spun, "Sesshoumaru, I need to talk to you. Kagome, could you take the newbies on a tour."

"Sure" Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Don't worry," he kissed her on the cheek and made Kagome smile. Then the three brothers left the room.

"Sesshoumaru, why did you pair Jin with Akuma. She's going to kill us." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshoumaru kept on looking ahead, "We all saw the letter, we all know about Kouga. Even though we can't tell Akuma about it just yet. We must not tell Jin or the other two also."

"But why did you match Jin with Akuma, we can obviously tell Mugen would be a better partner."

"Because I can tell Jin would show Akuma love again."

* * *

**Akuma: you can throw objects at me, you can throw flames at me, you can put poisonous snakes and scorpions under my pillow at night, oh yeah you can kill me. I am so sorry for a sucky first chapter. Also All four siblings have a story of their own. So every four chapters, you will read their stories. So that explains that.**


	2. Why did I get paired with YOU?

**Akuma: If you don't know allready, then I should be the one to tell you, that every one of the inu youkai siblings, Sess, Inu, Andy, and myself. Will each have a different story in this...story. So you actually get four stories in one. Awsome. Anyway they will all end in a-**

**Sess: HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ENDING.**

**Akuma: What are you doing here, we are not you your part of the story yet. This chapter is the begining of my story.**

**Sess: hmph...**

**Akuma: And you readers remember when I said there will be no Kouga, well he is going to be in the story. But not REALLY in the story**

**Sess: huh?**

**Akuma: Don't you have a sword to steal?**

**Chapter 2: Why did I get paired with YOU.**

* * *

_"What's wrong Kouga." Akuma looked at the wolf youkai, who was holding a letter._

_Kouga's eyes read the words over and over again, until his hand lowered the letter. "Akuma...I will need to go."_

_"Go?" Akuma reached out to grab the letter and read it. She gasped at what the letter held._

_Dear Kouga-kun,_

_By Order of the boss man himself, you are being sent to war. You were proven worthy of being a spy and-_

_Akuma couldn't read the rest, and she layed her eyes on Kouga's, "Well, I see there is no trying to stop you." The wolfdog lowered her eyes._

_Kouga nodded and stood up and placed his palm on her shoulder. "I will come back. Don't worry." _

_"But what if you die." Akuma gagged out._

_"I won't die." Kouga wrapped his other arm around her waist, "I would think about you too much for anyone to kill me."_

_Akuma smirked at the nonsense Kouga just sent to her, "I believe you will make it."_

_"I will never forget about you." Kouga kissed her on the lips. Akuma let herself go into his body and kissed him back._

"Akuma" Inuyasha growled at his sister. Akuma was still asleep on the keyboard. "Akuma." Inuyasha said once more, Akuma didn't stir. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed a near by megaphone. He turned it on and shouted, "AKUMA"

Akuma woke with a start, breathing heavily. She calmed down a bit, and stared at her brother, "What was that for, Inuyasha."

"How about you stop dreaming about wolf-boy and get to your meetings." Inuyasha kehed.

Akuma rolled her eyes, "How do I know I was dreaming about Kouga."

"Cause one, you just admitted it. And Two, you were repeating his name over and over again." Inuyasha spun on his heels, "Now get going, Sesshoumaru has a misson for you.

"No he doesn't, I don't have a partner. Remember Kouga is not present."

"Keh, like that matters. Sesshoumaru had one of the rookies pair up with you."

"WHAT." Akuma shouted, then followed Inuyasha.

Once they got to the meeting room, Inuyasha was allready tired of Akuma's questions that she asked all the way there. Inuyasha sighed, "Just get in there."

Akuma stomped into the room, "What's the meaning of this Sesshoumaru?" She looked over the room and saw Jin. She sighed, _Well, at least I'm not partnered with Mugen._

"You need to go on a mission, and that's that." Sesshoumaru put it the short way. "You two are Group C."

"No duh." Akuma whispered.

Sesshoumaru glared at Akuma, "You two need to recover secret documents that were stolen from us. Here are the coordinates." He tossed a folder to them. Akuma picked them up and flipped through them.

"What are these documents?" Jin asked.

"These documents are the directions to ever secret base. Since we are not allowed to go into onto the battlefield, that's the job the special spies that the big boss chose, so they are luckly not to the Leutenant of the other side yet. But they are currently at a home in the town nearby, ready to be sent tommorrow morning. We need you two to take the documents TONIGHT before they are sent. You're country is counting on you two."

Akuma thought about Kouga. Kouga was one of those special spies that worked on the battlefeild, one of the most dangerous places for a spy to be in during war. "Let's go Jin." Akuma turned and opened the door. Jin followed.

Once Jin and Akuma were getting ready to go, Akuma glared at the human. "Jin, since you are going to be my partner until Kouga returns, I have some rules for you."

Jin stared at Akuma, _She truely doesn't know that Kouga is dead. Either her brothers never told her, or someone has told her but she won't believe it. _"Yes."

"First off, don't you dare try to hit on me. Second, follow all my orders. Third, don't act like an idiot and get yourself killed." Akuma growled.

Jin nodded, "That's it."

"And don't stare at me like that," Akuma finished off. "Let's go."

Jin nodded again.

"JIN, GET DOWN NOW." Akuma shouted, the documents in her hand. Jin was busy blocking all the shots to Akuma. Akuma stuffed the papers into her pocket and knocked Jin down. "Jin, there is a secret passage way I know of. Follow me."

Jin followed Akuma to a doorway she remembered on the map Sesshoumaru gave her. He thought they were out of danger's way when he saw one of their enemies creep up behind Akuma. The man pounced right when Jin shouted, "AKUMA, WATCH OUT."

Akuma spun, but she didn't have enough time to reach her pistol. But Jin thought quickly and jumped on the guy. He stabbed the man repeatidly, but before the man's power to live went away, the man shot a bullet to Jin. The bullet went straight for Jin's left shoulder. Jin grasped his shoulder and a blow to the head from another man finished off the job.

"JIN" Akuma yelled, she glared at the men, "Jin, I told you not to get yourself killed." she scowled and pulled out her pistol and shot multiple bullets at the enemies, while Jin lay knocked out on the ground.

* * *

**Akuma: I am so sorry for a crappy chapter. So short, so crappy. I'm waiting for the flames...**


	3. Another Pervert?

**Sess: Sesshoumaru here. BOW DOWN. Don't you know when you are in the face of a lord. Well anyway, Akuma let me write my own part of the story. Strange huh. Well she let us write our own part of the story so she could get a break from writting stories. Actually, she writes stories twice at a time so she could catch up. So let's give her a hand. Okay enough of that, now get to me.**

**Chapter 3: Another Pervert?**

* * *

Mugen and Miroku snickered as they hid behind the wall. "Ready Mugen?" Miroku grinned.

"Sure am." Mugen agreed.

"On the count of three, one..two...three." Miroku whispered.

When Miroku shouted three, Mugen drilled a hole in a wall while Miroku kept an eye out. "Anybody yet?"

"Nope," Miroku looked side to side.

Mugen drilled even further until the force gave way, "Got it."

"Great, let me see. You keep look out." Miroku pushed Mugen out of the way and spied into...you guessed it...the girls locker room.

Mugen growled, "Hey, I drilled the hole, I should look."

"No, I should."

"Are you kidding me, you've been touching girls rums all this time. I need a little action." Mugen pushed him once more.

Miroku knocked him over the head, "Whatever."

The two continued fighting, until the great Sesshoumaru stepped up to them. "What are you two doing."

Miroku and Mugen paused, "Umm...Sesshoumaru...we uh...uh."

Sesshoumaru pushed them out of the way and placed his eye in the hole. "GREAT INUTAISHO IN STARCLAN." Sesshoumaru glared at them with red eyes, "And what, may I pretell, are you doing with this hole?"

"Uh..well...we-" Mugen tried to think.

"We were fixing the pluming when we accedentally drillled a hole in the wall." Miroku's quick thinking saved him, "ya know, where the girls bathroom is."

"Hmmm strange. Because first of all, I had the plummer here this morning. Second, the pipes are all the way across the building." Sesshoumaru glared.

Miroku and Mugen laughed nervously, "You don't say."

"I really think you two are lucky I am not allowed to fire you when the war is going on. I think you both should be ashamed of yourselves, after all-"

"Excuse me, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome popped out of no where.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru sighed while Mugen and Miroku thought it was the perfect chance to sneak away.

"There is a woman here, by the name of Kagura." Kagome looked from her clipboard and focused her glasses

_Why does she always have to have that clipboard. There is no paper on that thing. And...hey wait a second. She never wears glasses. I don't even think they have lenses. Wait, why am I talking to myself? Why...woah...I have white hair. _"Kagura?"

"The new rookie. Your new partner." Kagome sighed.

Just then, Kagura came through the door. Sesshoumaru gasped at her beauty. He sniffed the air and could sense her sweet scent. _Did Andy leave the curling iron on again?_ "So Kagura, welcome to SAAI."

"I am very glad to be here, Sesshoumaru. I've studdied every thing in the manual. After all, I don't want my heart taken out again." Kagura gazed upon his body, _He IS cute._ She bit her tounge to stop her squeeling like one of the many fan girls.

"You are going to join me on Group A." Sesshoumaru turned his back for just a second, and Kagura jumped over what the cute guy said.

Sesshoumaru turned his head back to a serious looking Kagura, "Kagome, take her on a tour."

"Yes sir." Kagome bowed.

Sesshoumaru sighed, _I'm not ready to fall in love again._

* * *

**Sess: There you go. It's a short chapter. You know why, because I don't like writing these things. Well, next you will see my second oldest brother. **


	4. A Random Day

**Inu: Inuyasha here. You probably remember my older brother here yesterday. Well, you can forget all about his stupid love tale, and Akuma's sappy drama life and come see mine. I swear you will be a lot more intrested in my story. After all, they have me in them (smirk). I don't like writing though, so you are going to have to deal with a short chapter. Akuma is the only one that likes writing long, long, long chapters. Well, Akuma told me this was a humor/romance story so...**

**Kag: Hi**

**Inu: What are you doing here?**

**Kag: Akuma said I could help with your part of the story.**

**Inu: she did?**

**Kag: Yep, she says it has something to do with the ending of the story, she never told me the ending though, just what we had to write for this chapter.**

**Inu: If she doesn't want us to know the ending or any part of the story, then why is she making us write it.**

**Kag: Inuyasha! You should know as well as I know that she is writing two stories at the same time and doesn't deserve going through all this stress.**

**Chapter 4: A Random Day**

* * *

Inuyasha smiled as he spied from behind a wall. There he saw Kagome, typing on a computer and still having the clipboard in her hand. Inuyasha creeped up behind her and smirked. Just when he was about to wrap his arms around her and scare her. Kagome sighed, "Hello Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled, "How did you know that was me."

"We've been married for how long?" Kagome spun in her office chair, "I should know all of your tricks." She stood up and faced the hanyou.

Inuyasha smirked, "I am always having a new one." he grasped her in his arms.

Kagome smiled, "I was wondering when you were going to do that." She imediatly kissed him on the lips and Inuyasha returened the favor by kissing her back.

They weren't aware of their surroundings, because of their deep kiss they could not dare to break, but then they heard whispering giggling in the background. Inuyasha and Kagome tore from their kiss to see Sango and Fuu giggleing. "Lovely couple eh?" Fuu laughed.

Kagome smiled, "you two." And she laughed once she saw Inuyasha's blush form on his face.

"Kagome, I need you to-" Sesshoumaru stepped into Kagome's office and stared at her. Inuyasha was still in her imbrace. "Okay, I can wait." Sesshoumaru slowly stepped away.

Kagome saw out of the corner of her eyes Inuyasha's ears glow red and she laughed, _poor Inuyasha, _"Inuyasha, were married. It's okay."

"Keh." Inuyasha suddenly turned back to normal.

"We're leaving okay," Sango sighed from her laughter and left a few papers behind, "Those are the forms for Akuma's and Jin's mission.

Kagome noticed that Inuyasha never took his arms from around her, "Uhh...Inuyasha."

"Where were we?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Wait a second Inuyasha?" Kagome tore from his grasp and walked towards the door. Inuyasha didn't know what she was intending to do, until he saw her hands wrap around the door's lock. Inuyasha's lips formed a huge grin when his dog ears picked up the sound of the lock's click. Which showed the door was locked. Kagome stepped up to Inuyasha and took off her fake glasses that made her look like someone who belongs in an office. Of course, _inuyasha, _you have no look of someone in an office setting. Anyway, Kagome stepped up to Inuyasha. The hanyou placed his hand under her chin and kissed her on the lips.

Kagome pushed the kiss even further and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist. And they were left in privacy for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Inu: You can so tell when Kagome stole the keyboard thing from me. **

**Kag: I did not hog the keyboard.**

**Inu: Yes you did, you made me look like a total gay.**

**Kag: No, that's your brother, Andy.**

**Inu: grrr...next time, I write the story.**

**Kag: How about we split it, I write the romance. You write the humor.**

**Inu: But i have no idea how to be humorous.**

**Kag(thinking): _Yeah right,_**


	5. But I'm Serious

**Andy: Hey, andy here. Akuma wanted me to tell you that we are ALL going to be gone from April 7th to 10th, were going to LA for that period of time so we are not going to be writing as often. I can't wait, who knows, I might see a cute guy there. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru can't wait either. Listen, if any of you are guys and are super cute then e-mail Akuma or Ferdinandstrat and tell either one of them that you are looking for Andy. So here we go with my part of the story. Don't worry guys, just because I want Miroku, doesn't mean there isn't enough of me to go around.**

**Chapter 5: But I'm Serious

* * *

**

Miroku paused again on his walk, then looked behind him. _Why does it feel like I'm being followed?_ He turned again and slowly walked on. After a few seconds, he thought he heard footsteps, then a small giggle. _Well, I think Sango is stalking me. I wouldn't blame her._ He smirked as he walked on, of course he didn't know the half of it.

Andy sighed deeply as he stared at Miroku, _He's so cute._, the cat dog sighed. His tail moved like one of those kit kat clocks where the cat's eyes and tails move.

Miroku then walked into his office and sat down in his chair. He stared at the picture of Sango and him with Miroku's arms around Sango. Sango was smiling. Miroku sighed, even though he and Sango were together for a long time, he never asked her to bear his children. _Even though I'm the pervert, I just can't put the right words to it._

Andy slightly opened the door, just enough for him to peek through. He spied what he was staring at _Why that little, staring at Sango again eh? What does Miroku see in girls anyway, they are not attactive. I'm going to have to do something to make him love me. _Andy's cat side made him hiss.

Miroku jumped by the surprise, but he knew where the hiss was coming from, "Did you want anything, Andy?"

Andy gulped, then knowing his secret us up, he opened the door. "Oh, hi Miroku. I just was doing an inspection." he lied. "Well, I see this place is clean and what not. heh heh" he gave a nervious laugh and left, closing the door behind him. _Whew, that was close._

_That gay cat._ Miroku rolled his eyes then returened to his work. If you call it work when he has his perverted side come into play.

Jakotsu stepped into the emploies lounge, Sango was sipping a cup of tea. Sango was the only one there. Jakotsu walked over by her and took a dounut. "So Sango, what do you think about Miroku."

Sango stared at Jakotsu in surprise, "He's cute and nice." She took another sip.

"I think he might love you." Jakotsu took a bite of the dougnut.

"No duh, we are dating."

"What about loving you enough to ask you to marry him."

"Now that's ridiculas. Miroku is too much of a pervert to do such a thing."

Jakotsu sighed, "Do you think Andy ever notices me?"

"Andy, well you don't talk to him much. So I don't think he notices you much." Sango sipped again.

"oh." Jakotsu's face had a huge frown on it. "What do you think it would take for him to notice me."

Sango just realized what Jakotsu was leaning towards, "Don't tell me you love Andy."

Jakotsu sighed, then nodded, "He's the only one that I like that is a guy here."

Sango shivered, "So, what do you want me to help you with again?" she sorta forgot in the surprise.

"You're a girl, Andy's a boy. Most of the time, a lot of boys are attracted to girls. I need some advice." Jakostu bursted out.

_One problem, Jakotsu, Andy likes guys. _"Well, just talk to him more."

"Really," Jakotsu blinked, "That's all I have to do?"

"Yep." Sango closed her eyes as she took another sip of her tea, "Andy doesn't really think about you much because you are usually in the dark."

Jakotsu bursted through the door. _I will let Andy know, once and for all, that I love him._

* * *

**Andy: I bet Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru mentioned allready that our sister, Akuma is the only one that writes long chapters. She's a total otaku (japanese for loser with no social life) so watching anime and writing fan fics is all she can do. Unlike the rest of us...like my date with a cute guy in just a few minutes. Akuma made me write this so she can write the next part, because it's her turn. OH yes, the cute guy. I met him on this dating service called e-Harmony or something like that and I lied to him and said I was one of those supermodel girls. When he finds out I'm a guy, I bet he won't care. Guy Girl, what's the differnence (walks out of room)**


	6. I Can't Fall in Love to You!

**Akuma: I'm back. Was that the worst three chapters of your life, they weren't even long. THANX ALOT YOU GUYS. you three are a big pain. (sigh) I've been drowing my boredom by listening to Grateful Dead, drawing, and watching the Godfather and Memoirs of a Geisha. I swear, one day those guys are going to be dead by my hands if they keep on going on doing what they do.**

**Chapter 6: I Can't Fall In Love To You**

* * *

Jin slowly opened his eyes to the world around him. It was a small enclouser. He smelt wood burning and the smell of food. "Akuma" he groaned out.

Akuma, who was cooking, looked towards him. "Oh, hi Jin. I see you are awake."

"Aren't we on a mission." Jin growled.

"No, not anymore, I got the documents and we are hiding in one of our hidaways." Akuma stired again.

Jin tried to strain his neck to look at what she was cooking, "What's that."

"hmm...oh this, just a special kind of stew that we use here that helps with wounds and such." the wolf dog wagged her tail, then poured some into a small cup. She kneeled by Jin and lifted his head, "Drink this. You lost a lot of blood today." She placed the rim of the cup to Jin's mouth and poured it in.

Jin twinged at the bitterness of it, it tasted like tart green tea. But he endured the pain and let it slip down it's throat. He stared at Akuma, and into her amber eyes. She was unlike any woman he has met before. _Akuma..._

Akuma emptied the cup into the mouth of Jin, "I told you, don't be an idiot and get yourself killed." she went over to the stew again and poured more into the cup.

"Well, if I never did anything. You would have died." Jin growled.

"Me, die. At the hands of those weaklings. Very slim chance."

Jin sighed, "What about that guy that almost sneaked up on you with a gun. If I wasn't there, then you would have surely been shot."

Akuma paused, _That's true I've got to admit. Jin is a nice guy and all, maybe I should thank him on that. But then again, anybody at SAAI would do that for me. But I bet they wouldn't risk their lives for me._ She stared into Jin's blue eyes, they were waiting for a reply or a insulting joke. Akuma felt herself blush and turned to the stew, _I'm not in love with him. He's handsome, I can give him that, but I just can't fall in love with him. I still have Kouga. I bet this is all because Kouga is gone for so long, I forget that he's still alive and I fall in love once again. _"Here's more." she whispered.

Jin stood up, and took hold of the cup. "Thank you."

"Wha...how did you suddenly get better." Akuma stared wide-eyed at the ronin.

"Being with you, is more powerful than any mediciene." Jin smiled as he took another sip.

Akuma's jaw dropped, but she kept her mouth closed. _No, I can't fall in love with him. _She tried to change the subject. "OH yes, I probably have to change your dressings so it will be better for you on the trip.

"Dresssings?"

"Yes, when you were unconcience, I bandaged you. I put your haori back on, since we don't have a blanket." Akuma blushed. _That was strange for me to say, 'Since we don't have a blanket' ,that sounds like...ewww._

Jin set down the cup, "I want you to change them, since you know how to bandage."

Akuma sighed, "Take your haori off..." _ewww...I'm saying that stuff again._

Jin didn't hesitate when he took his haori off and Akuma stared at his bare chest. And she started blushing. She quickly took off the current bandages that were bloody and placed new bandages on. "There you go, good as new." Akuma turned to put out the fire and store the remaining stew. Then she turned back to him, "Ready to go."

Jin couldn't help himself, he just stared at her until it was to tempting to forget. He grasped her around the waist and brought her close to him. Akuma gasped. Jin held her close, their chest pressing against each other. Akuma didn't know what was happening, she just felt herself blush being so near to Jin's bare chest. Once she got her common sense back, she tore away from Jin. Jin shook out of his fantasy. "Sorry, I just don't know what happend to me."

"Well, let's get going." Akuma sighed and stood up and made sure she had everything.

Jin stood up by her and put his haori back on. "Ready to go."

Akuma nodded then opened the door. She peeped outside to make sure it was clear, "Follow me."

Jin nodded as they left the hideout and ran towards the head quarters. Akuma looked over to Jin, who was next to her and the hug Jin gave her played over and over in her mind, _Jin...I, _She then turned her head back to the trail, _Damn Jin, doesn't he know that I still have Kouga._

Jin spied over to Akuma, she had a scowl on her face, _If only she knew that...Kouga was dead._

* * *

**Akuma: I know, a little to romancy. And I've noticed, a lot of times I've labled me as beautiful or what not. Well, that's only because I fantasize about the anime guys likeing me. I'm not that beautiful. Also, there is a line here, Akuma stared wide-eyed at the ronin. A ronin is a master-less samurai. Jin is a master-less samurai. got it Let's see, who's next on the list, Sesshy. well, You won't be seing me for another three chapters **


	7. Death

**Sess: Keh, why is Akuma making me do this? I could have better things to do like...stealing a certain sword or...or...**

**Jaken: Taking your fluff to the dry cleaners?**

**Sess: How did you two get here?**

**Rin: Akuma made us, she thinks that you need company m'lord.**

**Sess: keh, just when I thought I've seen the last of that green peice of slime.**

**Jaken: I will take any insult from you m'lord.**

**Rin (laughing): Green peice of slime, good m'lord.**

**Jaken: HOW DARE YOU MOCK SESSHOUMARU-SAMA**

**Sess: Well, I guess we better get going...(growl)**

**Chapter 7: Death**

* * *

Kagura walked slowly down a path outside the base. Okay maybe it wasn't outside since the spies couldn't leave the base unless they were going on a mission, but they instaled a sorta of a 'greenhouse' where the members could get fresh air. I can't explain much else due to to enemies might be reading this and would know the blue prints of SAAI if we go into detail. Anyway, Kagura just noticed the garden and walked down it, feeling a sense of being outside in the fresh air. She forgot she wasn't outside by all the smells, until she scented death. Not a lot of it, just a body in the ground. Kagura came back to the real world and saw the oldest inu youkai stand, looking at the ground, with far away eyes. Kagura slowly stepped forward just a bit, to see that Sesshoumaru was looking at a grave. "Sesshoumaru-sama"

Sesshoumaru looked at the woman at the corner of his eye, "Hello, Kagura. Is there anything you need?"

Kagura thought about what she saw in Sesshoumaru's eyes, a look of being far away. A look of remembering painful memmories. "Who is that" she calmly asked.

"Satsuki." Sesshoumaru gritted out painfully.

"Satsuki?"

"My old partner...she died on a mission." Sesshoumaru spat out.

Kagura felt it was sort of safe to step up near him. She looked down at the grave, and saw a few roses at the ground of a stone slate. On it, it said "Satsuki, partner, friend, and future wife." _Future Wife? _Kagura thought to herself, then remembered the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes, "Was she to be your wife?"

Sesshoumaru gulped small, "Yes." he slowly pulled out.

"Was she beautiful?"

"Enough questions" Sesshoumaru growled and spun on his heels to walk away.

Kagura sighed as she saw the inu youkai walk away from her. She then looked back at the grave, and noticed there was a mildew growing on it. Kagura looked around and spotted the thing she needed: a special soap, water, and a brush. She took it and scrubbed the tombstone clean. Once she was done, she smiled at her progress. Then her smile fadded when she thought of Sesshoumaru, _He must be in imense pain..._

"If you want to know the details of how she died, then I'll can give them to you." Sesshoumaru surprised her.

Kagura gasped at the inu, _Is this the same guy who was snapping at me. _"If you don't mind."

Sesshoumaru kneeled down by her and sat down, Kagura sat by him. Sesshoumaru sighed, "It all started a few months ago, when Satsuki and I was set to go on a mission that had us go to a dangerous place.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

"Satsuki, you okay?" Sesshoumaru whispred to Satsuki when they were lying low in tall grass

"For the hundrenth time yes." Satsuki smirked, she held the document they risked thier lives to get and where heading back to HQ. But the enemy was holding them back.

Sesshoumaru smiled, the final timed he smiled. Satsuki rolled her eyes, but their happy moment was ruined by the falling of bombs. "Sesshoumaru, get out of way." Satsuki screamed.

Sesshoumaru rolled over just in time to have a explosion explode right in the place where he was laying. "Thanks Satsuki."

"Anyti-" Satsuki's voice was muffled by another exploison very near. Too near.

"Alright?" Sesshoumaru cried out. No answer. Sesshoumaru thought she might have been in shock from explosion, "SATSUKI" he cried out again. No answer still. "Come now, now's not the time for jokes."

"Sess -- houm -- aru." came a soft voice.

Sesshoumaru scented blood, _damn, I should have known. _"Satsuki" he ran to where he last saw Satsuki, and saw her body. He stared wide-eyed at what he saw, her blood was completely covering her. It seemed like it was 99.9 percent of the blood she had, but luckly it was less than 50. "Satsuki..." he gulped. He knew she shouldn't be moved, but what else could he do when he left his future wife dieing in the feild. He picked her up bridal style and ran her to the head quarters.

_**End Flash Back**_

* * *

"I brought her to the base hospital. But once I laied her on the bed, she died." Sesshoumaru ended.

Kagura stared at the tombstone in front of them, wondering of Satsuki was there, listening to Sesshoumaru repeat her story. "I'm sorry that it wasn't that detailed, but I don't like to talk about it."

"What were her final words?" Kagura spat out.

Sesshoumaru growled, "I've given you enough information to fill up your original question. I don't do that often because I don't like it." He stood up and walked away.

Kagura kehed as she stood up and stomped away, _heartless jerk. I wonder why Satsuki fell in love with him. _

Sesshoumaru growled, _Damn woman, she ask to many questions. _His pain then subsided when he thought of Kagura's last question, and he remembered Satsuki's last words, '_Promise me, Sesshoumaru, you will make that woman happy.'_ "Satsuki, I still don't understand your words. I wish you can give me detail"

* * *

**Jaken: I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama is making himself and Kagura out of character.**

**Rin: JAKEN-SAMA, didn't Sesshoumaru-sama tell us not to type while he's in the kitchen.**

**Jaken: Who cares. I don't give a rat's ass.**

**Rin: GAH, JAKEN, YOU SAID A SWEAR.**

**Sess: What are you two doing?**

**Jaken and Rin: Oh, hi m'lord**


	8. A Forgotten Subject

**Inu: KEH, why do I have to be here AGAIN. **

**  
Kag: Because this is your part of the story.**

**Inu: Whatever. Anyway, Akuma is forcing us to finish this story because she is writting two stories at the same time**

**Kag: Three.**

**Inu: THREE?**

**Kag: She's writting a one shot right now as well. A rather long one that causes her great pain.**

**Chapter 8: A Forgotten Subject**

* * *

Akuma stared into the open fridge, getting her face cold and not caring. She just got back to the base with Jin a few hours ago and she had dropped off Jin at the hospital wing and gone to clean herself up. The wolfdog was going to grab a root beer, but her mind was jumbled with what happened at the mission she and Jin went through, '_Jin couldn't help himself, he just stared at her until it was to tempting to forget. He grasped her around the waist and brought her close to him. Akuma gasped. Jin held her close, their chest pressing against each other. Akuma didn't know what was happening, she just felt herself blush being so near to Jin's bare chest.' _She sighed, _Let's just hope that Kouga never finds out about that._

"You better get your head out of the freezer before you waste the electricity bill." Inuyasha kehed as he stomped into the employe lounge.

Akuma shook her head and grasped a bottle of rootbeer. "Whatever" she remarked as the wolfdog tore off the bottle cap and gulped down the frosty soda.

"Dreaming about Kouga again" the inu hanyou rolled his eyes, "You should get over him. He's dead, good and dead."

"INUYASHA" Kagome shouted as she stepped in. "This is your sister."

"That's the point, Kagome, siblings should fight like this." Akuma growled. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to write those damn reports." Akuma stomped out of the room.

Kagome sighed, "I will never get you inus."

"hmph." Inuyasha growled, "Whatever."

Kagome smiled at the corner of her mouth, then thought over something that has been forgotten, "Inuyasha, do you remember...Kikyou." her smile fadded.

Inuyasha stared at her, she could tell in his deep amber eyes that he was confused and wondered what the hell was she talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Kikyou?" Kagome asked again, "Have you ever thought about what happened to her?"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, trying to recolect his senses, "Keh, she died on a mission."

"Inuyasha, you know that's a complete lie. We were at Kikyou's last moment with us, she just told us that we should tell the others that she died on a mission." Kagome growled.

"Well, Kikyou's gone. So I don't see a purpose for you bringing up this subject." Inuyasha streached, then walked towards the door.

Kagome blinked, "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha stopped and he realized, _where am I going? It feels like, somethings pulling me. _"Umm...I'm just...going for a walk. Alone." he lied.

Kagome watched him walk out the room, "Something is wrong."

* * *

**Inu: You can totally tell that Kagome wrote this whole thing.**

**Kag: You were in the kitchen the whole time you baka**

**Inu: So you could have waited for me to come back.**

**Kag: you were stuffing your face full of ramen, and I did wait. FOR AN HOUR.**

**Inu: It was not an hour, it was 10 minutes. You could have played that Insaniquarium Delux game Akuma has on her computer so we could play that if we get writers block. **

**Kag:...**


	9. WHY THAT

**Andy: Hey, remember me? Well, I haven't gotten any calls yet. In this story, you will know a bit more about my feelings towards women. **

**Chapter 9: Why that...**

* * *

Akuma was typing away at the computer, writing her long report. "I'm one of the offspring of the founder, and now the co-boss. I shouldn't have to write these damn reports."

"Excuse me, Akuma." Andy came by her.

Akuma sighed, "What now, Andy."

Andy didn't like to ask any women for help, even his sister, all because of a mission from long ago that he never told any body about, except for Akuma. Since he knew Akuma knew his pain, and it was unlikely that she would to that to her. "I need you help."

"With what." Akuma continued typing.

Jakotsu was going to step into Akuma's office, when he saw Andy inside. He paused, and listened.

"Can you help me...get myself noticed to Miroku?"

The claking of the keyboard stopped, and Akuma stared at her brother, "Why?"

Andy gulped, "Because I want to...I want to marry him"

Akuma sighed, "Fine." _I don't like yaoi that often, but whatever makes my brother happy..._ She turned to the catdog, "What would you like me to help you with?"

Jakotsu thought over about what Andy said, and he slowly backed off, _There's no way Andy will ever love me._ He gulped and slowly turned and walked off.

Andy pulled up a chair, "I have this idea. I should dress like a girl to get his attention."

"But Andy...if he...oh never mind. I think you should go to Kagome or Sango for this. You know I don't like doing that thing that other girls do." Akuma turned back to the screen and typed a few words.

"But Akuma, you're the only woman I trust that is alive." Andy pleaded.

Akuma stared at her brother with concern, his bangs hung over one of his eyes again while his cat ears gave him the look of a sad kitty stuck in an alley while a huge rain making the fraile creature wet. It was that look again that Andy was so good at, that Akuma just couldn't resist. "Fine." She took Andy's hand and led him to her room on the base.

Andy's cat ears perked up while he entered the small room. Akuma never really stayed in her room so she took the smallest one. It was painted black and marroon all over the place with a few wolf, raven, and anime pictures over the room. Her bed was only a hamock that was hung high and it had a stuffed wolf toy on it. "You stay here, Andy, while I get a few stuff from Kagome."

"Don't you have any make-up here?" Andy sat down on the hamock.

The wolfdog sighed, "Have you ever seen me wear that stuff?" Then she stomped out the room to look for Kagome.

While on her way to Kagome's room, Akuma thought about her mission again. _I guess, Jin was only just..._ Her mind came back to the real world, and she stood before the door of Kagome's room.

"Is there anything you want?" Kagome's voice came from behind her.

Akuma spun, "Yeah, I need to borrow...that stuff that you smather all over your face. What's it called?"

"Make-up?" Kagome sighed.

"Yeah, I need to borrow some."

"You need to...borrow some?" Kagome lifted an eyebrow, _Akuma's gone crazy. "_Why?"

Akuma knew she sounded weird, "Cause, I need to...use some." She trailed off at the ending.

"uhhh...okay." Kagome rounded Akuma and entered her room.

Akuma winced when she stepped into it, it was WAY lighter than anything she has seen before. Pink paint was splattered all over the walls. Pictures of kittens were posted all over the room, and a canopy bed with pink and white cloth on it. "How does Inuyasha deal with you." Akuma covered her nose, Kagome's perfum covered the room and the intensity of it burned Akuma's sensitive nose.

_Now there's the real Akuma. _"Inuyasha just makes me sleep in his room, but I come here for privacy. Here's the make-up. And here's a mirror." Kagome handed her the stuff, "Would you like me to help you put it on. I bet I could do a fabulous make-over on you."

Akuma blushed, but she knew that she shouldn't reveal Andy's secret to Kagome. "No, I'm just fine." Akuma stared at the items, she read the lables and sighed with realif. She has been taught how to put the stuff on when she was only a pup and was glad Kagome didn't have to teach her. "I will return it." Akuma ran out the room and back to hers, hoping that none of the men would see her with this.

"Something is going way wrong with the inus." Kagome closed the door, "Inuyasha has become silent in a second, Andy's becoming more silent as well, and Akuma...well Akuma is scaring me by saying she wants make-up. Sesshoumaru is the only normal one." she smirked.

Akuma slammed the door to her room and dropped the stuff on the ground. Andy almost laughed as he could tell that she ran the way here. Akuma kneeled down and looked at the items and Andy kneeled beside her. "Hopefully, I can do this right." Akuma sighed, "Pull back your hair." Akuma handed Andy a twist-tie (or whatever it's called) and Andy pulled his hair back. Akuma took a deep breath, and uncapped a lipstick tube. "Let's do this."

After an hour or so, Andy stared into the mirror at his face, he did look like a girl. "Wow, you did a great job." Andy gave a huge smile. His hair was up and covered the cat ears with a few links of hair covering up the sides of his face so he looked like a human woman. He had red lipstick and black outlined his eyes.

Akuma grimiced at the perfume that covered the room, _How long will it take to clean this out?_ She then looked at Andy's clothes, "Oh great, we need a dress."

"Go ask Kagome for one." Andy posed more.

"I can't go ask her, if she sees you in one of her dresses, she will know it's you. So will Miroku." Akuma walked over to a small chest. "I keep most of the clothes I like, but I hardly wear it." She opened up and there were different kimono yukatas in colors of black, maroon, and red. Akuma dug to the bottom of the chest and pulled out a maroon kimono. "You can use this, but as long as you don't stain it in any way.

"Got it." Andy placed on the kimono yukata. He looked defently like a girl. "well, I'm off." Andy smiled as he walked out the door. Akuma sighed and stared at the make-up scattered over the floor. "Time to clean up"

Andy skipped towards Miroku's office, a smile on his face. "This time, Miroku's mine."

Miroku brought Sango into his office and stared at her. After a walk of sweet words towards her, he lured her into his office, only to ask one thing. "So, what's the reason for you to bring me here?" Sango smirked.

Miroku swallowed his pride, and kneeled down on one leg, "Sango..." he grabbed her hand.

Andy was about to open the door, when he saw the scene. He kept the door slightly ajar and peeked in. "What's Miro-"

"Will you bear my children?" Miroku broke out.

Sango lost her breath, and tears tried to pull, "Yes." she cried out and hugged him. Miroku smiled and held her while her tears of joy spilled out.

Andy gasped, then hissed in his head, _Damn woman. He purposly took Miroku away from me. I knew woman come to no use. Sango will die._

* * *

**Andy: Crazy huh? Well anyway, Akuma will look at yaoi...but she will be very, and I mean very, grouchy if anybody mentioned it. Let you know, I'm not this happy in real life.**


End file.
